Jeu de rôle
by Chifumi
Summary: Quand un blond est embarqué de force dans le monde du spectacle par le célèbre acteur Uchiha Sasuke, sa vie est toute chamboulée. Un rêve de réalisé égale cent problèmes à régler. Yaoi. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Jeu de rôle

 **Couple :** SasuNaru (+KakaIru)

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** UA, Romance

 **Résumé :** Quand un blond est embarqué de force dans le monde du spectacle par le célèbre acteur Uchiha Sasuke, sa vie est toute chamboulée. Un rêve de réalisé égale cent problèmes à régler. Yaoi. SasuNaru.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à notre cher Masashi Kishimoto.

Bon, à la base ça devait être un One-Shot… Mais après mures réflexions j'ai choisi d'ne faire une petite fiction. C'est encore une UA je suis désolée mais j'aime bien ça. J'apprécierai vraiment d'avoir des avis parce que j'en ai pas beaucoup et ça décourage un peu quand je me rend compte que y'a beaucoup de visiteur mais peu de reviews… Ça me donne l'impression que je dois pas faire les choses correctement ou peut-être que je déçois… Enfin bref, si vous passez et que vous lisez un peu j'aimerai voir des petit avis, même si c'est court, même si c'est négatif. J'aimerai savoir si mes écrits sont intéressants ou pas, s'il y a des fautes ou pas, s'il y a des incohérences ou pas, si vous aimez ou pas tout simplement ! Parce que je ne peux pas progresser sinon et ça déprime un peu… Merci de votre compréhension **_Chifumi._**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un chat et une souris

Sur le sol, un blond était étendu, couvert de blessures et respirant avec difficulté. Il sentait le sang s'échapper de son corps lentement et douloureusement lorsqu'il vit l'auteur de son cauchemar entre les filets de la pluie qui tambourinait. Doucement, un brun se rapprocha du corps et se pencha, attrapant avec haine la veste déchirée du blessé. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, il savait que son dernier instant était arrivé et attendait patiemment le dernier coup du garçon. Quand soudain, celui-ci glissa une main dans son dos soutenant son corps caressant avec douceur ses hanches puis se baissa pour approcher ses lèvres du visage du blondinet et…

« Coupez ! Coupez ! Sasuke tu nous fais quoi là ? Tu es sensé tuer Naruto pas l'embrasser avec fougue ! »

Alors que la langue du brun parcourait le palais du blond avec ardeur, celui-ci s'évertuait à repousser l'acteur sous les regards choqués, dégoûtés et amusés du personnel. Le réalisateur soupira, le septième épisode de la deuxième saison de sa série ne pourra jamais être diffusé à temps pour la semaine prochaine si le brun capricieux poursuivait ses dérapages en plein tournage. Assis tranquillement sur son siège, il cala machinalement sa tête fatiguée dans ses mains et soupira. Uchiha Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto. Les deux personnages phares de la série la plus regardée du moment et par la même occasion, de sa série. Il aurait dû être l'homme le plus heureux du monde avec ce succès monstrueux, les fans qui coulaient à flots, les jolies les filles qui l'approchaient et l'argent qui ne manquait plus. Mais aujourd'hui, Kakashi Hatake était exténué et au bord de l'explosion. Parce qu'encore une fois, la super star la plus arrogante du Japon n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

L'argenté se souvient encore du mal qu'il avait eut pour faire accepter le rôle au grand Uchiha il y a déjà plus d'un an et demi. Son scénario avait tout juste réussi à plaire au patron des studios Konoha. Enfin, il avait achevé de mettre ses idées dans le bon ordre et en une semaine, il avait tout couché sur papier comme prit d'une fièvre infernale. En ne dormant que quelques heures et ne mangeant que par bribes, il avait terminé son texte et s'était précipité le lundi matin à huit heures tapantes dans le bureau de Tsunade Senju, une vieille femme effrayante qui dirigeait les studios. Cette dernière avait tout de suite adoré le concept original et non-exploité de la vie ninja et de ses secrets. Malheureusement, Tsunade avait été ambitieuse avant d'être impressionnée par le travail de Kakashi et c'était avec un sourire vicieux sur le visage qu'elle avait annoncé au futur réalisateur que, cette histoire étant très prometteuse, il fallait mettre toutes les chances de leur côté pour en faire un succès. Et quoi de mieux que l'acteur le plus apprécié du moment pour se faire un peu de pub ? C'est donc l'air dépité que l'argenté était ressorti du bureau de l'infâme bonne femme sous la consigne brutale de faire accepter à un Uchiha bien occupé, et cela par tous les moyens possibles, le rôle principal de sa série.

Bien qu'un peu démoralisé, Kakashi était resté déterminé et était arrivé après de longues heures de recherche et de coups de fil à récupérer le numéro du manager du jeune acteur qui n'était personne d'autre qu'Uchiha Itachi, le frère aîné de la célébrité. Riches, bien nés, beaux et intelligents, c'était les adjectifs que l'argenté entendait le plus pour qualifier les frères de cette famille prestigieuse dont on prônait les bienfaits et cela dans tous les domaines. Le père était chef d'une grande multinationale et la mère propriétaire d'un nombre incalculable de galeries d'art. Autant dire que, quoiqu'en disent les étincelles pleines d'espoir qui se trouvaient dans les yeux de cette vieille folle de Tsunade, les Uchiha semblaient inaccessibles. Pourtant, Kakashi avait obtenu le numéro professionnel d'Itachi et c'était les larmes aux yeux qu'ils avaient écouté le premier ton de l'appel qui changerait sa vie. A son grand étonnement, Itachi était nettement plus sympathique qu'il avait pu le penser. A ce qu'on lui avait raconté, la famille Uchiha était aussi froide qu'elle n'était brillante. Mais, le jeune manager avait discuté tranquillement et sérieusement de l'offre avec lui de manière très professionnelle. Et après de longues minutes d'entretien par téléphone, ils en avaient conclut que le mieux à faire était d'en parler avec le concerné directement. C'est pour cela qu'une semaine plus tard, l'argenté surexcité s'était rendu aux studios Konoha pour un rendez-vous avec l'acteur et son manager pour faire sa proposition et en discuter avec lui. C'est ce jour-ci qu'il se rendit compte que, si l'aîné était plus sympathique que ce qu'on en disait, le cadet lui était plus froid que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Son choc fut encore plus grand lorsqu'après avoir parler sans s'arrêter plus d'une demi-heure pour présenter la série, il avait essuyé un non franc et catégorique avant de voir le plus jeune se lever et se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas indifférent. Et même si l'aîné lui avait certifié d'un air désolé qu'il essayerait d'en reparler à Sasuke, le jeune réalisateur était resté pétrifié sur place par la réponse de ce dernier.

Malgré cela, il ne lâcha pas l'affaire et continua à persévérer et supplier le brun de changer d'avis ou d'y réfléchir, si bien qu'il s'habitua aux réponses glaciales et négatives de la vedette difficile. C'était lorsqu'il était au bord du désespoir, que l'Uchiha avait débarqué dans le minuscule appartement qu'il lui servait de maison en tirant derrière lui un blond apeuré et totalement inconscient de ce qu'il lui arrivait . Il s'était planté devant un Kakashi en pyjama et non rasé et lui avait annoncé avec conviction qu'il acceptait de jouer dans sa série à l'unique condition que le blond, qu'il trainait derrière lui et tenait encore d'une main ferme, pourrait aussi obtenir un rôle. Et pas n'importe lequel, non, celui du personnage principal ! L'argenté avait eut beau essayer de le raisonner et de lui dire qu'un débutant qui lui prenait sa place n'était pas une bonne idée, Sasuke ne céda rien et Kakashi, qui avait trop peur de finir une nouvelle fois par obtenir un refus du brun, finit par accepter les conditions égoïstes de celui-ci sans prendre en compte le regard horrifié du blond qui n'osait dire mot. Vous l'avez deviné, Naruto était bien moins qu'un débutant au rêve un peu fou qui ne savait absolument pas dans quelle affaire l'Uchiha l'avait embarqué.

C'est donc dans ces conditions déplorables que le tournage le plus mouvementé de l'histoire débuta. Etonnement, Uzumaki Naruto qui avait été assistant de plateau depuis qu'il avait quitté le lycée et regardé de loin son rêve s'épanouir, s'avérait être un acteur nettement plus doué qu'il ne le paraissait. Toujours épaulé par un brun possessif, il avait appris rapidement à se servir de ses charmes et de ses capacités qui étaient bien loin d'avoir toutes été explorées. En effet, le blond semblait posséder une étendue de talent qu'on ne lui soupçonnerait pas. Kakashi n'apprendra d'ailleurs que bien plus tard que cela avait été une des raisons pour laquelle Sasuke l'avait embarqué dans sa folle aventure. Le réalisateur devait bien avoué que le jeune acteur avait eut l'oeil sur ce coup. Il ne pu jamais savoir de quelle manière ils s'étaient rencontrés mais ce qui était sûr c'est que le fameux jour où ils avaient déboulé dans son appartement, ils se connaissaient à peine. Le blond lui avait raconté qu'il n'avait rien pu faire lorsque le brun lui avait ordonné de le suivre et de jouer avec lui dans une série. Malgré la proposition brutale de l'acteur, Naruto n'avait pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux sur le caractère absurde de la chose et foncer tête baisser pour réaliser le rêve qu'il avait depuis tout petit. On lui avait tendu la main, d'une manière très étrange certes, mais on lui avait donné sa chance. Il n'allait sûrement pas la rater et puis, de toute façon, le regard déterminé de son nouveau camarade de plateau ne lui avait certainement pas laissé le choix.

Kakashi soupira.

Voilà alors plus d'un an qu'il supportait les deux tornades et surtout les caprices d'un brun prétentieux.

« Sasuke ! Lâche-le, tu veux ? »

L'Uchiha planta son regard dans l'argenté puis laissa le blond partir. A cause de son dérapage, le maquillage était à refaire. Kakashi se leva de son siège et s'approcha du brun.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'embêter toutes les cinq minutes ? »

Le concerné grogna. Non il ne pouvait pas. Le réalisateur en était conscient mais continuait à lui poser la même question. Sasuke avait toujours taquiné le blond depuis le début mais ces derniers temps, cela avait été pire que tout. Non seulement, il le tournait en ridicule mais en plus il le harcelait sexuellement sans se soucier du regard des pauvres personnes qui se trouvaient autour. Naruto, affreusement gêné, ne savait plus quoi faire des attaques surprises qu'il subissait, il était comme sonné à chaque fois que le brun faisait un pas vers lui.

« On avance pas comme ça ! L'échéance arrive et nous ne sommes qu'à la moitié de ce que nous devions faire pour la semaine prochaine, tu sais que les fans attendent avec impatience cet épisode ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux un petit peu, demanda Kakashi d'un air sévère.

\- Hn, répondit simplement le brun.

\- Y'a pas de « Hn » qui tiennent, je veux qu'on finisse cette scène aujourd'hui, je ne laisserai partir personne avant que tout soit plié !

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, grinça Sasuke avant de se retourner et de rejoindre le blond qui revenait »

Il ne peut pas comprendre ? Alors comme ça il ne pouvait pas comprendre ? La patience de l'argenté atteignait ses limites. Ce petit con l'exaspérait à un point inimaginable. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ? Très bien, et bien il ne chercherai plus du tout à comprendre alors ! De toute manière qu'est-ce-qu'il en avait à faire de ce tournage ?! Sasuke n'en faisait qu'à sa tête , pourquoi pas lui ? Non, Kakashi lui restait impassible devant cette mascarade, attendant tranquillement que les choses se terminent alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de rentrer chez lui. Il ne pétait pas des câbles alors qu'il ne désirait que retrouver son chéri et se débarrasser de tout le stress qu'il accumulait depuis plusieurs nuits blanches au studio. Et la pression de la vieille Tsunade non plus il ne s'en plaignait pas ! Maudit soit l'Uchiha !

« Très bien, on reprend ! Et cette fois, Sasuke, merci de ne pas te tromper de plateau, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Les Feux de l'Amour, c'est demain Sa-chan, sourit Itachi »

Et le tournage reprit. La pluie, la terre, le sang et …

« Coupez ! Merci tout le monde, c'était parfait ! Merci Naruto, c'était bien comme toujours, merci Sasuke de ton extrême coopération, tardive certes, mais de qualité… Vous pouvez ranger et rentrer chez vous »

Enfin. Naruto se dirigea vers les loges Sasuke sur ses talons. Alors qu'il voulut rentrer dans celle qui était la sienne, un bras le retenu. Il sursauta et se retourna avec un sourire apeuré sur le visage.

« Sasuke-sa…

Pas de politesse entre nous Naruto, il n'y en a jamais eut. Pourquoi depuis quelques temps tu t'obstines à mettre de la distance entre nous, demanda le brun. Peut-être parce qu'un certain brun s'obstine à se rapprocher, répondit Naruto d'un air un peu agacé. Ça te dérange ? Oui, dit le blond d'un sec, **vous** n'imaginez pas à quel point. Qu- ! Naruto ! Arrête ça, cria le brun. »

Le blond soupira. Il connaissait Sasuke depuis plus d'un an et demi. Et franchement il l'avait détesté à l'instant où il l'avait vu. Ces manières arrogantes, cet air hautain qui te prend pour le plus grand des imbéciles. Non vraiment il ne l'avait pas du tout aimé. Mais grâce à lui, il avait eut sa chance. Le geste du garçon l'avait touché, la façon dont il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait juste pour qu'il puisse réaliser son rêve. La grande star qui l'estimait et le respectait. Il avait alors revu son jugement rapide et Uchiha Sasuke était devenu une obsession. Il n'était pas particulièrement fan de lui auparavant. Même s'il le connaissait de renommée bien avant son arrivée sur un plateau, il n'avait jamais été intéressé par lui, le voyant plus comme un enfant riche et gâté qui avait toutes les filles à ses pieds. Un mec détestable quoi. Puis quand il l'aperçut pour la première fois, il su qu'il allait le haïr. Mais ça c'était avant que le brun lui offre la chance de sa vie en risquant de perdre lui-même sa carrière. Être le centre d'intérêt d'un mec pareil, il avait véritablement apprécié. Et alors il n'avait pas arrêté de l'aimer. Quand il repense à son « lui » d'auparavant il se trouve idiot de ne pas avoir réussi à voir au-delà des apparences. C'est ainsi qu'il idéalisait le brun plus que tout le monde, lui pardonnant tout secrètement. Oui, secrètement. Il n'allait quand même pas faire le garçon facile ?

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, demanda le blond d'un ton froid.

\- Il y a une soirée au Grand Hotel ce soir, tu viens bien entendu.

\- Et en quel honneur ?

\- Tu viens.

\- Je verrai.

\- Je viens te chercher.

\- J'ai dis je verrai.

\- 18 heures moins le quart ça te va ?

\- Oui, c'est très bien, s'exaspéra Naruto.

\- Sois sûr d'être présentable.

\- Occupe-toi déjà de toi, teme. »

Le blond cédait, une fois de plus. Comme il l'avait fait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, comme toutes les autres fois qui arriveront. Naruto prit ses affaires d'un air morne et sortit de sa loge sans plus de commentaire. Il retrouva son manager rapidement et fila en direction de chez lui. Avec lassitude, il regarda l'écran de son téléphone personnel et soupira en voyant l'heure. Il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures et encore une fois aucun message. Ce n'est pas comme s'il en attendait de sa famille mais il aurait espéré que ses amis prennent de ses nouvelles. S'il y avait bien un truc qu'il regrettait, c'est de ne plus pouvoir ses amis. La célébrité a peut-être assouvi ses rêves mais elle a balayé tout le reste. Naruto n'a plus de famille depuis qu'il est petit. Il ne sait même pas d'où il vient et a souvent été considéré comme un enfant non-désiré. Rejeté à cause de sa différence et de ses origines douteuses, les autres l'évitaient. Et lorsqu'il a cru enfin trouvé de véritables amis et a s'intégré à un groupe, son groupe, un brun obsédé avait débarqué dans sa vie et l'avait chamboulé.

« Comme si elle ne l'était pas assez, soupira t-il.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose Naruto ? demanda le manager à l'avant de la voiture. »

Le blond se tourna et sourit. Il y en avait quand même un qui était toujours là pour lui. Neji. Il l'avait étonnement suivi dans son début de carrière tumultueux et l'avait soutenu aussi bien qu'il le pouvait en devenant son manager. Naruto n'aurait jamais cru possible que le brun lâche ses devoirs familiaux pour venir l'aider. C'était bien le seul de ses amis à avoir gardé pleinement contact.

« Nan rien, je réfléchissait tout haut t'occupes.

\- Au fait, j'ai cru comprendre que l'autre dégénéré t'avait donner rendez-vous toute à l'heure pour une petite soirée. »

Naruto grimaça à l'évocation de Sasuke. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller manger des petits fours dans un grand hôtel mais une fois de plus il avait cédé à la tentation de rester plus de temps aux côtés du brun et d'en connaître un peu plus sur sa manière de vivre. Oui parce que Naruto, même en étant un acteur de plus en plus en vogue, manquait encore beaucoup d'expérience et de relations. Vous vous demandez sûrement comment est-ce possible qu'en un ans et demi de tournage intense, il n'ait pas réussi à se faire un minimum vital de connaissances professionnelles pour survivre dans le monde du cinéma ? Remercions notre cher Uchiha pour sa très (trop) grande gentillesse à l'égard du blond. Dire que le travail de Naruto avait été mâché n'était presque pas assez, Sasuke l'avait tout simplement pris sous son aile. Au final, tout le monde connaissait Naruto, mais Naruto ne connaissait personne. Pire que ça, le blond n'avait même pas pu s'habituer à se présenter lui-même, à parler de lui et discuter de façon légère et naturelle avec les personnes huppées de son « nouveau milieu de vie ». L'Uchiha lui avait purement et simplement créer un véritable cocon où il n'avait pas besoin de se soucier de quoique ce soit. Très étonnant pour un nouvel acteur qui aurait dû subir plus de critiques négatives que de poignées de main chaleureuses. La vie est loin d'être facile lorsqu'on débute dans ce milieu et le blond avait fait de nombreux envieux. Naruto ne pouvait même pas leur en vouloir parce qu'au fond, ils les comprenaient, ce n'était pas juste. C'était bien un point qu'il n'appréciait pas à propos de Sasuke : le traiter comme un gamin de six ans et l'épauler excessivement. Le pire restait sûrement que le blond ne comprenait même pas pourquoi le brun s'acharnait autant à vouloir l'aider. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il en fait trop ? Il le fait exprès ? Est-ce parce qu'il l'apprécie ? Parce qu'il a tout de suite compris son potentiel ? Est-ce qu'au final, le brun ne cherche t-il pas juste à s'occuper de lui pour faire en sorte de contrôler sa vie et de, tout en s'assurant d'avoir un rival à sa taille pour animer sa carrière et ses interviews, savoir que Naruto ne le surpassera jamais ? Peut-être que le blond se pose trop de questions mais pour le moment Sasuke reste un mystère total à ses yeux et d'une certaine façon, il en souffre. Jouer avec les sentiments d'autrui c'est douloureux.

« Je te déconseille d'y aller, termina Neji.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda l'acteur.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, soupira le chauffeur.

\- En ce moment, Sasuke est à la radio… marmonna le blond.

\- Et ? Tu veux que j'allume ?

\- … Non. »

Le manager appuya d'exaspération sur les hauts parleurs et augmenta le son. Rapidement, Naruto pu se délecter de la voix de son acteur favori. Il remonta ses genoux contre son torse et ferma les yeux.

 _« …n'est pas comme si j'avais pu prévoir se revirement de situation non, rigola Sasuke, pour le coup je vous avoue avoir été très choqué de cette nouvelle ahurissante._

 _\- Je comprend tout à fait le choc que vous avez dû ressentir lorsque Tsunade Senju vous a parlé de ce projet ce matin, intervint le présentateur, votre entourage a bien pris la chose ?_

 _\- Mon frère étant mon manager a tout de suite appris la nouvelle, mais j'ai bien entendu tout de suite appeler mes proches en sortant du bureau de Tsunade-san ! Très surpris et très heureux pour moi, ils m'ont toujours encouragé dans mon travail et pouvoir atteindre ce but est comme réalisé un rêve… Non en fait, c'est un rêve qui se réalise. Ma famille et mes amis sont comblés et moi aussi bien entendu._

 _\- Et je suppose que tous vos fans le sont aussi dorénavant ! Mais regardez déjà l'heure, cette interview montée à la dernière minute pour pouvoir annoncer le départ du célèbre acteur Uchiha Sasuke arrive déjà à son terme ! Je sais que vous êtes attendu pour 19 heures donc je ne vous retient pas. Merci de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps Uchiha-san. Nous vous souhaitons bon courage pour le tournage de votre tout premier grand film hollywoodien. Le Japon est derrière vous !_

 _\- Merci à vous, je reviendrai sûrement après la sortie du film._

 _\- Mais nous ne manquerons surtout pas de vous inviter ! Au revoir ! Chers auditeurs, auditrices je vous rappelle donc la grande nouvelle qui a été annoncé aujourd'hui même à l'acteur très célèbre Uchiha Sasuke. Celui-ci tourna dés le mois prochain aux États-Unis dans le film très attendu de… »_

Ah. Ah… Aux États-Unis… Sasuke part pour les États-Unis ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Comment ?

« Tu étais au courant Neji ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? balbutia Naruto perdu alors qu'il fixait le siège devant lui avec des sanglots dans la voix.

\- Oui. Tsunade m'en a parlé ce matin.

\- Ah-ah bon ? C'est bien dis donc… Il a réussi alors ? Félicitations à lui. C'était sûr qu'il finirait par faire quelque chose de grandiose… Mais euh… Le drama ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est prévu.

\- C-comment ça ?

\- Avant son départ pour les States, la saison sera terminée. La prochaine ne recommencera que lorsque son tournage aura pris fin ou alors ne recommencera pas du tout.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ?

\- Exactement ce que ça veut dire Naruto. Il n'y aura peut-être pas de troisième saison. Non, c'est même certain. Kakashi-san réfléchissait depuis un bout de temps sur le fait d'arrêter ou pas la série.

\- Mais c'est une des séries les plus regardées du moment !

\- Oui mais Kakashi-san est un auteur, un artiste. Et tu le connais, s'il n'est pas inspiré par son travail il n'hésitera pas à recommencer jusqu'à le trouver parfait, c'est pareil lorsqu'il vous demande de recommencer sans cesse une scène. Si l'inspiration est partie pour cette histoire alors peut-être est-il temps de passer à autre chose.

\- Mais moi je n'ai rien à par cette série ! cria le blond horrifié.

\- Comment ça tu n'as rien ? Tu as un talent fou Naruto, je te trouverai des propositions charmantes ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

\- Mais je ne connais personne !

\- Les gens te connaissent toi alors ça ira. Changer un peu de registre ne te fera pas de mal ! Tiens, on est arrivé. Descend et va te préparer. Tu veux profiter de ta soirée avec l'autre guignol pas vrai ? Je t'aurai prévenu de pas le faire mais bon, tu fais ce que tu veux !

\- … Non. Non c'est bon. Je vais me coucher.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bonne nuit. »

Naruto ferma la portière laissant Neji dans la perplexité. Il rentra dans son appartement et de déshabilla directement en laissant ses affaires choir sur le sol pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Il n'aimait pas forcément le bazar mais ce soir il n'avait juste plus le courage de ranger. Après une douche bien chaude, il enfila un T-Shirt orange un poil assez grand pour cacher tout ce qu'il faut et s'écroula sur son lit. La tête dans l'oreiller il souffla longuement. Une seule chose le préoccupait et risquait de continuer à le préoccuper longtemps. Tourner sans Sasuke n'a pas de sens. Oui, pas de sens. Tourner dans une autre série que celle de Kakashi n'a pas de sens non plus. Le blond avait rêvé toute son enfance d'être sur un plateau, il avait passé son adolescence à chercher un boulot à mi-temps dans les coulisses et pourtant… Pourquoi ce sentiment de vide ? Acteur, c'est son rêve. Il est acteur, non ? Alors pourquoi toute motivation semble envolée ? Sasuke ne sera plus là le mois prochain. Sasuke a prévenu ses proches à l'instant où il a su mais Naruto ne fait pas partie de ces proches.

« Sasuke… Pourquoi tu sembles si loin ? Ces deux dernières années j'ai partagé le même plateau que toi, j'ai ri avec toi, j'ai subi ton harcèlement et tes caprices alors pourquoi je ne peux plus te toucher ? C'est tellement humiliant… Frustrant et douloureux ! Je ne veux pas, renifla le blond, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête et que tu partes… »

Naruto laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Qu'était-il aux yeux du brun exactement ? Un pauvre gamin timide avec des rêves ? Un jouet ? La simple idée fit éclater de tristesse le blond. Ses pleurs redoublèrent jusqu'au moment où la sonnette de son appartement retentit. Rapidement il sécha ses larmes et se précipita vers l'entrée. Avec tout ça il n'avait même pas pu prévenir Sasuke qu'il ne viendrait pas à la soirée. Il se regarda dans le miroir de l'entrée. Il était tout sauf présentable. Piteusement, il s'accroupit dos à la porte.

« Oui ?

\- Naruto, c'est moi, tu es prêt ?

\- Ah… Je suis désolé Sasuke, je pense que je ne vais pas venir finalement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je s-suis fatigué.

\- Et tu mens aussi.

\- J'ai le droit d'être fatigué ! Si tu avais été assez coopératif tout à l'heure je ne l'aurai pas été !

\- Donc c'est de ma faute ?

\- Exactement !

\- … Bien. Laisse moi rentrer tout de même, j'ai à te parler.

\- Quoi ? Euh, mais il est moins dix, si tu ne pars pas maintenant, tu n'y seras jamais à temps !

\- Et bien je serai en retard alors.

\- Quoi ? Non non non non non, dépêche toi ! On t'attend.

\- Et bah on m'attendra encore un peu. Allez, ouvre.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est sûrement important ! Allez vas t-en !

\- Je te dis que non !

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça, il y a sûrement des fans-

\- Je t'ai dis, ça peut attendre ! Ouvre, sinon c'est moi qui le fait !

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Att- ! »

Mais trop tard. Le coup partit et la porte s'ouvrit. Naruto eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié de fermer la porte à clef qu'il se prit la porte en pleine tête. Il geint quelque peu puis réagit rapidement en poussant la porte pour que le brun ne puisse pas entrer.

« Aïe… Non ! N'entre pas j'ai dis ! »

\- Quoi ? Tu étais derrière la porte ? Fais attention ! Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que !

\- Tu es à poil ?

\- Que !

\- C'est pas grave tu sais, c'est pas comme si je t'avais jamais vu en petite tenue.

\- Comment ? C'est pas la question ! Arrête de pousser ! »

Mais la force du brun étant nettement plus supérieure, le blond se retrouva vite avec Sasuke en face de lui.

« Super sexy cette tenue, fit simplement ce dernier en voyant Naruto rougir et baisser son T-Shirt comme il pouvait, pourquoi il fait aussi sombre ?

\- Hein ? C'est parce que j'aime pas trop la… euh lumière, se dépêcha le propriétaire en se jetant sur les vêtements éparpillés et en les rassemblant dans une corbeille à linge.

\- C'est l'excuse la plus horrible que j'ai jamais entendu. Allez arrête ton cinéma ! s'exaspéra le brun en allumant la lampe la plus proche. Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose. »

Lorsque la lumière brilla, le blond se tourna pour éviter de rencontrer les yeux de Sasuke. Il sentait ses joues le brûler et les traces de ses larmes n'avaient sans doute pas encore disparu. Il fallait qu'il abrège cet entretien rapidement.

« Je sais.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça tu sais ?

\- Tu pars le mois prochain n'est-ce-pas ? J'ai écouté la radio en rentrant tout à l'heure. Je suis très heureux pour toi Sasuke vraiment, c'est génial. Tu mérites vraiment de jouer dans un film aussi réputé. »

Comme aucune réponse n'arrivait, Naruto se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait de gaffe. Quelques secondes plus tard il se risqua à jeter un coup d'oeil derrière lui mais il ne vit plus personne. Étonné, il regarda de tous les côtés et lorsqu'il retrouva sa position initiale il tomba nez-à-nez avec le brun qui s'empressa de coincer sa tête entre ses mains et de lui presser les joues.

« Hm. Tu as l'air très heureux, tes félicitations ont l'air très sincères. »

Naruto baissa les yeux.

« C'est fou comme tu es mauvais acteur lorsqu'il s'agit de jouer ta propre vie Naruto. De quoi as-tu peur Naruto ?

\- … Je me sens juste nostalgique.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu penserais que cette série durerait éternellement ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je ne m'imagine pas jouer autre chose.

\- Naruto, tu es doué. Tu vas y arriver, je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose qui te correspond.

\- Il faudrait déjà que j'ai des propositions…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ah ah… Tu connais pas ça toi, c'est vrai…

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Comment ça, tu n'as pas reçu de propositions ?

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu ne comprends pas ? C'est pourtant simple, non ? gronda le blond agacé. »

Sasuke se redressa et lâcha les joues rougies de Naruto. Il s'écarta un instant en le regardant avec des yeux de merlans fris. (n.d.a.: nan nan… je vais pas m'excuser pour avoir caser cette expression).

« Qu'est-ce-que t'as ? T'as vu la Mort ou quoi ? »

Le brun sortit de sa transe et regarda son téléphone en plissant des yeux. Il était 19 heures.

« Nan rien… Laisse, y'a juste un truc qui me turlupine je verrai ça plus tard. Mais je te conseille quand même de venir à cette soirée, elle pourrait t'être très instructive. »

Le blond plongea son regard dans celui du brun avec incompréhension. Il soupira, c'est vrai qu'il n'était jamais vraiment allée à une soirée dans ce genre, ça pourrait l'aider pour la suite…

 _« Je te déconseille d'y aller. »_

… ou peut-être pas, il n'est pas obligé après tout. S'il s'y rend avec Sasuke, il est sûr de rester seul derrière à attendre qu'il daigne finir de saluer tout le monde, d'annoncer sa nouvelle, de rencontrer des gens, de discuter avec des personnes importantes… Un monde qui semble si loin.

« Non c'est bon. Je vais rester. »

Sasuke l'observa quelques secondes comme s'il tentait de décortiquer son âme. Le blond frissonna et tourna la tête à moitié gêné.

« Je vois. Bon je te laisse alors, tâche de bien te reposer au moins, tu as une petite mine.

\- Hm… Passe une bonne soirée. »

Le brun s'apprêtait à refermer la porte lorsqu'il s'immobilisa pour finalement revenir sur ses pas. Il attrapa le bras dénudé du blond qui le regarda alors sans comprendre. Avec fluidité, il rapprocha le corps du blond du sien à l'aide de son autre main puis colla ses lèvres à celles de Naruto. Bien trop rapidement, il mit fin à la douce pression et partit comme si de rien non sans ajouter un « Ittekimasu* ». Comme une bombe à retardement, le blond s'agenouilla par terre en plaçant sa tête pivoine entre ses bras. Pourquoi fait-il ça bon sang ? Est-ce-que par hasard Sasuke l'aimerait ? Sasuke ? Uchiha Sasuke ? Ou alors il se moque de lui ? Mais il avait l'air plutôt très sérieux à l'instant, non ? Le blond avait beau tourner la scène des centaines de fois dans sa tête, il n'arrivait à aucune certitude tangible… Ah si, il y a une en fait… La certitude qu'il était bien amoureux du brun et que son bas ventre le lui faisait bien ressentir.

* * *

Le coin voc' :

 _Ittekimasu :_ salut que la personne qui part adresse à ceux qui restent.

* * *

Chifumi : Ce site me déprime.

Naruto : Mais non, les gens ils ont juste… pas le temps de donner leur avis ?

Chifumi : Tu veux que je te parle, moi, du temps que je mets à écrire ? À me relire ? À me corriger ?

Sasuke : C'est de l'abus.

Naruto : Arrête ça Sasuke ! Il y a des gens gentils qui commentent et donnent leur avis Chi, t'inquiète pas !

Chifumi : Oui… Ils sont gentils eux… Attends… Ça veut dire que tous les autres qui viennent et donnent pas leur avis sont méchants et aiment pas ce que je fais ? *pleure*

Sasuke : C'est de l'abus.

Naruto : Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter Sasuke ! Il faut que tu sois courageuse ! Pour ceux qui attendent de lire une suite même s'ils sont que deux (mon chat compte pour deux personnes #obésité) !

Chifumi : *s'enfuit en pleurant*

Sasuke : C'est de l'abus.

 **Ps : Je remets le paragraphe du début pour être sûr qu'il soit lu. C'est important pour moi donc merci de le lire. :** _Bon, à la base ça devait être un One-Shot… Mais après mures réflexions j'ai choisi d'en faire une petite fiction. C'est encore une UA je suis désolée mais j'aime bien ça. J'apprécierai vraiment d'avoir des avis parce que j'en ai pas beaucoup et ça décourage un peu quand je me rend compte que y'a beaucoup de visiteurs mais peu de reviews… Ça me donne l'impression que je dois pas faire les choses correctement ou peut-être que je déçois… Enfin bref, si vous passez et que vous lisez un peu j'aimerai voir des petit avis, même si c'est court, même si c'est négatif. J'aimerai savoir si mes écrits sont intéressants ou pas, s'il y a des fautes ou pas, s'il y a des incohérences ou pas, si vous aimez ou pas tout simplement ! Parce que je ne peux pas progresser sinon et ça déprime un peu… Merci de votre compréhension._ ** _Chifumi._**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Jeu de rôle  
Couple : SasuNaru (+KakaIru)  
Rating : M

Genre : UA, Romance

Résumé : Quand un blond est embarqué de force dans le monde du spectacle par le célèbre acteur Uchiha Sasuke, sa vie est toute chamboulée. Un rêve de réalisé égale cent problèmes à régler. Yaoi. SasuNaru.

Uh uh, bon ok j'ai mis du temps, beaucoup de temps même, mais malheureusement c'est mon rythme et je risque de ne pas pouvoir faire plus vite parce que les études avant tout mes chers amis ! Bon dés que j'ai finis ce chapitre je me suis dis autant le publier tout de suite. du coup il est pas corrigé etc. et je suis désolée pour les fautes. Je ne vais pas faire de réponses aux reviews par manque de temps mais je vais répondre de façon générale en vous remerciant tous pour l'accueil que vous avez donné à "Jeu de rôle". Merci vraiment, merci, je serai très heureuse de voir si cette fiction continue à vous plaire alors laissez des commentaires si c'est le cas. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonnelecture, xxx. Chifumi.

Chapitre 2 : Quand il faut faire fasse au changement

Le brun s'apprêtait à refermer la porte lorsqu'il s'immobilisa pour finalement revenir sur ses pas. Il attrapa le bras dénudé du blond qui le regarda alors sans comprendre. Avec fluidité, il rapprocha le corps du blond du sien à l'aide de son autre main puis colla ses lèvres à celles de Naruto. Bien trop rapidement, il mit fin à la douce pression et partit comme si de rien non sans ajouter un « Ittekimasu* ». Comme une bombe à retardement, le blond s'agenouilla par terre en plaçant sa tête pivoine entre ses bras. Pourquoi fait-il ça bon sang ? Est-ce-que par hasard Sasuke l'aimerait ? Sasuke ? Uchiha Sasuke ? Ou alors il se moque de lui ? Mais il avait l'air plutôt très sérieux à l'instant, non ? Le blond avait beau tourner la scène des centaines de fois dans sa tête, il n'arrivait à aucune certitude tangible… Ah si, il y a une en fait… La certitude qu'il était bien amoureux du brun et que son bas ventre le lui faisait bien ressentir.

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla il se sentit extrêmement lourd. Il tourna très lentement la tête vers son réveil et vit qu'il était 10 heures 18 exactement. Mais qu'importe, il ne devait se rendre aux studios qu'en fin d'après-midi après tout. Il se remémora sa discussion d'hier soir avec Sasuke et soupira de lassitude. Le brun l'agaçait d'une certaine façon, à toujours le traiter comme s'il ne s'engageait qu'à moitié. A cause de ça, le blond se sentait comme s'il n'était pas pris au sérieux et qu'on jouait avec lui. Impossible de deviner lorsque Sasuke blague ou non. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il n'irait jamais risquer son amitié juste pour avoir le coeur nette sur ce que la star pense de lui. Non non non, il pourrait ne plus être en mesure de voir le brun et ça, ça serait pire que tout.

Naruto se leva avec mollesse de son lit et traversa sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner quand son pied rentra dans un pied de porte. Il hurla à la mort intérieurement et s'écroula sur le sol en gémissant. Allongé sur le dos il fixa le plafond et tendit sa main vers celui-ci.

« P…our…qu…oi…? ….. T'en…su…p…plie…n…on …. T…out…le…m…onde…t'attend, personne ne t'en veut, je t'en prie rev- Ah ! Je…Je…Je continuerai à te poursuivre… Même si je dois y laisser ma vie ! … Je te ferai revenir au village … N'importe le nombre de fois où je suis rejeté ! Je sais que tu souffres en réalité ! Et ça bien plus que tout le monde ! Alors je te poursuivrai, et je souffrirai avec toi ! Juste pour alléger ne serait-ce qu'un peu ta douleur… »

Sa voix se perdit dans un soupir et sa main tomba mollement sur son torse. Il attendit quelques instants avant de se relever d'un bond et de se claquer les joues. Le blond ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ainsi, il devait penser au boulot avant tout.

Après s'être préparer et avoir déjeuner, le jeune acteur répéta une dernière fois ses lignes qu'il connaissait déjà sur le bout des doigts. Il les avait tellement travaillées qu'ils connaissaient le scénario entier par coeur, de ses passages aux paroles de Sasuke, de l'unique ligne d'un figurant à la description de chaque décors. Sa vie aujourd'hui se résumait à cette série, son unique série. Il s'était tellement amusé à l'apprendre, à la jouer, à découvrir le monde de la télévision grâce à elle. Il avait vraiment envie de voir d'autres choses, de ressentir encore plus, de s'émerveiller. Il avait peur, d'une certaine façon d'être déçu, de ne pas pouvoir vivre une expérience aussi passionnante que celle qu'il avait vécue. Mais il en avait tout de même terriblement envie.

Lorsque l'heure du tournage arriva, il n'eut pas l'occasion de reparler d'hier soir avec Sasuke. Mais Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine animosité à son égard. Comme si le regard du brun avait changé. Il ne comprit pas et les pics interrogateurs qu'il lançait à son compagnon de plateau n'avaient pas l'air de l'alerter plus que ça. Pendant les cinq heures de travail intensif, Sasuke n'avait pas une seule fois levé la main sur le blond. Pas une seule remarque avec sous-entendus, pas un geste déplacé, une main au fesse ou un blocage dans le couloir des loges. Pas un effleurement. Bien que grâce à cela, le boulot fut expédié rapidement, le plus petit se rendit bien compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et ses doutes furent confirmés quand il surpris son brun préféré interpellé son manager à la pause. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler avec Neji ? Sans faire de bruit, il les avait suivi sous le regard amusé d'Itachi et avait surpris une bout de conversation étrange.

« …c'est impossible ! Comment explique tu la réponse que m'a donné Naruto hier soir ? Hein ? Je te le demande, Hyuga !

\- Ça ne te regarde pas à ce que je sache ?!

\- Quoi ?!

\- Quand Naruto sera prêt je le saurai, il me le dira.

\- Tu insinues qu'il me ment ?! Son visage en larme pourrait mentir ?

\- N'exagère pas ce que tu as vu parce que ça t'arrange !

\- Je n'exagère rien ! Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche… Je l'ai toujours su depuis-

\- Tais toi !

\- Quand j'y repense…

\- Je t'ai dis de la fermer !

\- Parle moi sur un autre ton tu veux ! Je vais t'apprendre moi, qui t'adresse la parole !

\- Si seulement tu l'avais laissé tranquille…

\- Quand je pense à ce qu'il y a dans ta tête, je suis bien content de l'avoir rencontré !

\- Ça suffit je ne veux plus t'entendre, de toute manière tu pars le mois prochain. Bientôt tu ne pourras plus rien faire pour lui.

\- Alors c'est ça… Tu attendais ce moment pas vrai ?

\- Tu ne sais rien, je fais ça pour son bien…

\- Ose redire ça ! Je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu ce jour là, ces pensées immondes, ces-

\- Je t'ai dis que tu ne sais rien !

\- Alors explique moi !

\- Pourquoi je raconterai ça à quelqu'un qui ne sera plus qu'un étranger pour lui dans quelques semaines ?

\- Tu remets la faute sur moi ?

\- Tu ne peux pas le nier ?

\- Que ce soit à ses côtés ou non, je veillerai toujours sur lui. Qu'importe qu'il le sache ou non, le savoir épanoui me suffit, je ne suis pas comme toi.

\- Menteur.

\- Crois ce que tu veux, Hyuga. En tous cas, sache que si tu continues à faire ce que tu fais, tu pourras dire au revoir à ta place de manager.

\- Tu n'oserai pas me menacer ?

\- Et comment ? Je suis l'acteur le plus célèbre en ce moment, tu penses que c'est un petit manager qui va me dicter les lois ?

\- C'est du chantage !

\- Ouais… Et j'en ai rien à cirer.

\- Ah ah… Et après c'est qui le plus immonde entre nous deux. Tu es presque pire que moi.

\- Chacun sa méthode, mais soyons clairs, entre nous, tu as perdu d'avance.

\- Je ne le laisserai pas tomber aussi facilement Uchiha !

\- Moi non plus, Hyuga. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire. J'y retourne. »

Naruto s'échappa à grande vitesse à l'autre bout de la grande pièce. Le tournage reprit et Sasuke semblait encore plus blasé. Naruto, lui, … était tout simplement perdu, livide, presque tremblant. Il ne s'attarda pas après avoir terminé sa journée. Il s'empressa de rejoindre Neji pour rentrer chez lui et ferma son appartement à double tour quand il fut rentré. Neji et Sasuke… Ils… Eux ?! Pourquoi ? C'était quoi cette discussion exactement ? Et ces menaces ! Jamais il n'avait vu Neji ou Sasuke aussi furieux et menaçants. Il parlait de lui, non ? Mais de quoi !? Qu'est-ce-que Neji avait fait ? Qu'est-ce-que Sasuke avait surpris pour que Neji soit autant sur ses gardes ? Et ce chantage ! Son brun pouvait-il vraiment faire preuve de tant de violence ?!

« C'est comme si j'avais vu deux personnes que je ne connaissais pas du tout… » murmura le blond en posant ses affaires dans l'entrée.

Savait-il si peu de choses sur son amour secret ? Et même… Neji ?! Lui ?! Son ami ? Celui qu'il connaissait depuis la primaire ?! Que ce soit en amitié ou en amour, Naruto se sentit totalement démoralisé, comme s'il avait été trahi de tous les côtés.

Sasuke, il pouvait comprendre… Après tout, il ne se connaissait pas si bien que ça et le brun était un être hors de portée à présent de toutes manières mais Neji… Il devait avoir une conversation avec lui. Rapidement. Éclaircir la situation. Il ne savait pas trop comment, mais ça avait un lien avec la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Sasuke hier soir.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le blond reçu un message de son brun qu'il lui demandait s'il voulait dîner avec lui demain soir. Naruto, incapable de refuser accepta avec joie, dispute ou non il n'allait pas gâcher ses dernières semaines pour cela. Sasuke lui proposait un rencard ! Enfin il aimait le voir comme ça… Il était sûr pour une raison qu'il lui échappait que l'acteur populaire souhaitait justement de son départ et peut-être aussi de Neji. Trop content de pouvoir peut-être obtenir les réponses qu'il souhaitait, Naruto n'hésita pas. Il devait savoir. Il voulait comprendre les agissements des deux bruns. C'est donc paré que Naruto attendit Sasuke le lendemain. Il s'était préparé en avance et habillé chiquement certain que le brun ne l'emmènerait pas dans le fast-food d'à côté mais plutôt un restaurant très huppé. A dix-neuf heures précises, le brun sonna bruyamment à la porte du blond et c'est un Naruto embarrassé qui lui ouvrit.

« Bah qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? T'es tombé amoureux ou quoi ? »

Les rougeurs du plus petit disparurent instantanément pour laisser place à un air blasé.

« T'as un don pour transformer les choses c'est impressionnant, grogna le blond.

\- Fais pas cette tête tu vas me faire croire que j'ai raison, se moqua Sasuke.

\- Bon ! On y va ?! demanda Naruto en changeant de sujet.

\- Tout doux ! Oui on y va, je suis garé juste en bas. Passe devant, indiqua le brun en enfilant ses lunettes de soleil. »

Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent tous les deux et Sasuke prit le volant. Le blond décida de briser le silence au bout de cinq minutes de trajet gênantes.

« Tu m'emmènes où ? demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Dans le centre ville, tu sais l'hôtel près de la compagnie de mon père ? Le restaurant y est délicieux.

\- Bien sûr… grimaça le passager, ça aurait dû me paraitre évident.

\- Oh arrête avec ce ton irritant, je t'invite, tu devrais me remercier !

\- J'aimerai surtout savoir ce que me vaut l'honneur de cette invitation. »

Sasuke resta pantois une seconde. Il regardait la route d'une manière concentrée en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Naruto attendit une réponse mais le brun avait décidé de laisser une nouvelle fois sa place au silence.

« Je me disais que tu parlais beaucoup aujourd'hui aussi, soupira le blond, tu veux me dire quelque chose pas vrai ? Maintenant ou plus tard qu'est-ce-que ça change ?

\- J'aimerai qu'on passe une bonne soirée avant tout.

\- Et donc ? C'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? C'est parce que ça s'est mal passé la dernière que tu hésites ? »

Le conducteur tiqua un instant. Il ne le montrait pas mais la vérité était qu'il vivait assez mal l'état dans lequel il avait mis Naruto deux jours auparavant. Il sentait que son protégé ne souhaitait pas son départ. Comment le vivait-il exactement ? Comme un abandon ? Tout se serait tellement mieux passé si cet enfoiré avait agis en homme honnête ! Bref…

« Si c'est trop dur pour toi, tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler… termina Naruto.

\- Non ! Non ce n'est pas ça ! Je dois t'en parler !

\- Crie pas comme ça ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend ?

\- Rien… J'ai juste peur de ta réaction. Je voudrai pas que tu lâches tout à cause de l'incompétence de certains.

\- De qui tu parles ? Sois plus clair.

\- Je parle de ton manager.

\- Qu'est-ce-que Neji a avoir dans cette histoire ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement comment il a fait mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'il n'y est pas pour rien quand à ton manque de propositions.

\- Tu insinues que c'est de sa faute si je n'en ai pas ?

\- J'en suis persuadé. Et ce qui me dégoute c'est qu'il a réussi à berner beaucoup de monde pendant si longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes à la fin ? Neji ne serait pas capable de faire une telle chose !

\- Tu es trop naïf Naruto. Tu n'as presque jamais été en interview, à la radio ou en conférence. C'est Neji qui contrôle toutes tes interactions avec la presse. C'est pour ça que tout le monde se demandait pourquoi tu te bornais à refuser tout rôle.

\- Que.. Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je n'ai jamais été invité à un entretien ou quoique ce soit…

\- Et tu trouves ça normal toi ? Que le personnage principal d'une série aussi populaire n'ai jamais été questionné ?

\- J'ai déjà été questionné quelque fois…

\- Oui ! Et ça remonte à plus d'un an ! Puis plus rien, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi ! Je pensais que les gens ne s'était pas attaché spécialement au nouvel acteur mais plus au personnage que je joue !

-T'es idiot ou quoi ? Si ton personnage est aussi bon c'est parce que tu es un bon acteur ! »

Si le blond avait pu enregistrer cette phrase il l'aurait fait à coup sur. Sasuke. Le Grand Sasuke, venait de lui faire le plus beau compliment qu'il pouvait recevoir venant d'un aîné tel que lui. Il reconnaissait ses efforts, on l'estimait. Naruto avait perdu certes espoir ses derniers mois à cause du manque d'intérêt du public et de la presse pour son travail, mais Sasuke venait de le rassurer. Il n'était pas si mauvais alors…

« Je t'ai pris ton lit…

-En effet, répondit le brun sans le regarder.

-Je suis désolé, tu aurais du me réveiller et je serai rentr-

\- Tu avais l'air exténué. Voulais pas te réveiller. Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, on canapé est plus confortable qu'il n'y parait.

\- Sasuke…

\- Oui ?

\- Pour hier soir je suis-

\- Tu comptes continuer à t'excuser pour des choses inutiles ?

\- Mais-

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce genre de choses. De toute manière je n'aurai pas pu te caresser dans un milieu public.

\- Oui tu as- Attends quoi ?

\- J'ai dis quelque chose ?

\- Uchiha Sasuke ! Qu'as tu fais à mon corps hier soir ?!

\- Rien de bien méchant je t'assure.

\- Je vais te tuer, cria le blond en courant vers le brun toutes griffes dehors »

Sasuke évita les deux trois coups que tenta de lui mettre le plus petit avant d'attraper un croissant de l'enfouir dans la bouche en colère du blond.

« Mange, dit-il simplement »

Et Naruto sembla se calmer presque instinctivement. C'est vrai qu'il avait faim. Il se sentait toujours lourd et fatigué en fait. Il commença à dévorer la viennoiserie puis, lorsqu'il fut arrivé aux trois-quarts, il sentit deux grosses larmes s'étendre sur ses joues. Puis deux autres, et encore plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne finalement son croissant pour pleurer tout son saoul. Le brun avait déjà abandonné sa tasse à l'instant où il avait aperçu la tristesse déformée le beau visage de Naruto. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il le faisait pleurer, et il se détestait pour ça. Doucement il pris le croissant des mains de Naruto et pris le plus jeune dans ses bras. Il le souleva de sa chaise et avança doucement dans l'appartement en exerçant une douce pression rassurante sur le dos du blond.

« Chut, bébé.. Ne pleure pas comme ça, je hais te voir dans une état pareil, surtout pour un idiot comme lui.

\- Mais…, commença Naruto en reniflant. »

\- Mais ?

\- C'est mon ami ! »

Et ses pleures redoublèrent de plus belle. Le brun soupira et ferma les yeux un instant comme s'il réfléchissait.

« Je sais bébé, je sais. Mais peut-être que lui il ne le voit pas comme ça. Je sais que c'est dur parce que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps mais les gens changent parfois.

\- Mais pourquoi il changerait ? toussa le blond entre deux crises de larmes.

\- Je ne sais pas, bébé. Il faut lui en parler. Même si ça fait mal, seul lui peut te le dire…

\- Noooon ! Toi aussi tu sais !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vous ai entendu toi et Neji vous disputer l'autre jour !

\- Oh…, répondit Sasuke d'une voix basse. »

Les pleurs du blond ne se calmèrent pas, au contraire. Le blond semblait être près à dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Il n'avait même pas remarquer le petit surnom affectif et réconfortant que lui avait donné le brun, il ne pensait plus qu'à raconter toutes ses peurs.

« Vous étiez si violents tous les deux, si… différents. C'était tellement effrayant

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa le brun de sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

\- Je ne vous avez jamais vu comme ça ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je sais que tu as raison. Que Neji a fait des trucs pas nets. Je le savais ! En fait je le savais peut-être depuis longtemps, je voulais juste pas voir la vérité en face, sanglota le plus petit. »

Le brun se tut. Il se dirigea jusqu'au canapé afin de soulager ses bras et déposa le blond sur ses genoux le gardant coller à lui d'une manière rassurante. Naruto s'était décidé à dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. La seule chose à faire maintenant était d'écouter.

« Je ne voulais pas y croire, tu comprends ? Parce que je pensais que Neji était mon ami, est… était ? Enfin je sais plus ! Je ne le pensais pas capable de faire une chose pareille ! Et puis, pourquoi ? Pourquoi !? Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Il doit me détester, il doit vraiment me haïr !

\- Non non, mon ange, ne pense pas ça ! Je pense plutôt qu'il t'aime, euh, très très fort. Peut-être même trop fort. Et parfois quand tu aimes quelqu'un trop fort tu fais de mauvaises choses pour pouvoir rester avec elle ou qu'elle reste près de toi.

\- Tu penses que Neji m'aime ? Tu veux dire, qu'il est amoureux de moi ?

\- Je crois qu'il y a de ça oui… Même si je trouve que son amour est totalement malsain, je pense qu'il a fait ça pour te protéger.

\- Mais me protéger de quoi ?

\- De moi.

\- Tu es aussi un dangereux psychopathe ?

\- Non… Mais je t'ai fait des avances et ça ne lui as pas plus. Il savait que j'allais partir un jour ou l'autre. Que nos chemins allaient se séparer et que cette série ne durait pas l'éternité. Il a eut peur que tu aies trop de succès, que je t'emporte avec moi peut être, je ne sais pas ! C'est une chose que tu devras lui demander lui même je pense.

\- Tu t'en vas…

\- Oui.

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- Naruto…

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, pleurnicha le blond contre l'épaule de Sasuke, pourquoi tu me laisses tout seul ?

\- Je ne te laisse pas tout seul -, tu vas voir, tu vas décrocher un rôle rapidement et tu vas rencontrer plein de gens intéressants.

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir, gémit-il.

\- Uh ? Comment ça ?

\- Moi je veux que tu sois là tout court ! Ce n'est pas come si je voulais tourner avec toi, enfin si, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je veux juste que tu sois là parce que je t'aime, s'étouffa Naruto. »

Que venait-il juste de dire ? La réalisation quelque peu tardive de sa soudaine confession le frappa comme la foudre. L'appartement revint silencieux un instant. Le blond avait précipité ses mains sur sa bouche comme pour bloquer son aveu bien qu'il soit trop tard. Ses larmes coulaient encore à flot mais il étouffait tout sanglot en tremblant. Il avait envie de se terrer dans un trou, tout de suite. Peut-être que le brun n'a pas entendu ? Ah ah. À ce niveau de sonorité, il était presque certain que tout le bâtiment l'avait entendu brailler.

* * *

Chifumi : Veuillez lire le petit paragraphe en haut pour plus d'infos !

Naruto : La flemmardise, le retour.

Chifumi : Retourne pleurer comme un bébé dans les bras de Sasuke toi.

Naruto : Sois pas jalouse parce que tu as pas de bras dans lesquels de réfugier.

Chifumi : *pleure intérieurement*

P.S. : Je sais pas ce qu'à avec moi mais il ne veut absolument pas que je publie quoique ce soit. Soit c'est trop long soit c'est trop compliqué pour lui enfin aujourd'hui en tous cas il avait du mal avec le gras...


End file.
